Raccoon City
by TimX7
Summary: In a underground lab called the Hive. There is a team that must protect us from genetic freaks. We're doomed.
1. Ghost Hunters

Resident Evil and all it's characters is owned by Capcom.

**Title:** Raccoon City 2004

**Author:** GenerationX7

**Summary:** Join Albert Wesker, Annette Birkin, William Birkin, Carlos Olivia, Steve Burnside and many more in this Resident Evil style version of Sealab 2021.

**Ghost Hunters**

The Hive, under Raccoon City

"Captain, we have a ghost problem." Richard Aiken, the eyes and ears of the Hive, said to Captain Albert Wesker.

"We do?" Wesker replied. "Since when?"

"Last week. Remember Captain?"

Flashback to last week

"Captain!" Annette Birkin screamed as she ran into the main control room of the Hive. "A ghost is hunting the Hive."

Wesker is seen with a blonde colored mustache on his face.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Wesker screamed out at the response of a ghost haunting the Hive.

End flashback

"Oh yeah, the what now?"

"Captain the ghost..." Aiken saw the ghost on the monitor as it sucked the soul out of Billy Coen. "Ah damnit! It's a Soul Collector."

"What is what now?" Wesker asked.

"The ghost is a Soul Collector Captain!" Aiken replied. Wesker was staring blankly at Aiken. "It steals souls from the bodies of the still living for the hell of it."

"Oh right that thing. Well let's hope the good doctor William Birkin has a plan."

Birkin walks in with Carlos and he has a plan.

"I have a plan!" Birkin announced.

"Share it all with us will you Will." Wesker wanted to know what the smartest person in the underground Umbrella lab has in store for them.

"Well I did hire those guys claiming they were Ghostbusters, but that didn't go to well." Birkin replied.

Flashback to Birkin's first plan

"Now you know what you have to do?" Birkin asked the four wannbe hillbilly Ghostbusters.

"Sure we do. We bust us a ghost." the supposed leader said.

"Good, now get him!" With that they four 'Ghostbusters' charged and then got their souls stolen.

End flashback

"Oh great Will. Do you have any plans that DOESN'T SUCK!" Wesker exclaimed.

"He got another one Sir. Claire Redfield is dead." Aiken said by looking at the souless body of Claire Redfield on the screen.

"Well what is your plan Will?" Wesker asked his friend.

"I plan that me, you, Carlos and Brad hunt the thing down and put it back into the containment unit in Hive 3 from where it came."

"Will, I've known you for a long time, but that has got to be THE MOST DUMBEST THING I'VE EVER HEARD!"

"That thing came from Hive 3?" Carlos questioned.

"Yeah well those guys in Hive 3 always do research in the paranormal. Such as ghosts. Hive 3 was the first to go."

Brad's living quarters

Birkin knocks on the door. Brad, in all of his cowardly glory, opens the door and wimpers. "You're not here because I have to be another test for Nemesis are you?"

"No, I'm here to request your help in catching a ghost."

"I don't have a choice, do I?" Brad asked.

"Umm no you don't." Birkin replied. Brad wimpers some more.

Somewhere near Hive 4

Wesker, Birkin, Carlos and a wimpering Brad are searching the hallways of Hive 4. Each are carrying special gear to capture the ghost.

"It's quiet." Wesker says to Birkin.

"To quiet." Birkin responds. Then Brad wimpers some more. "Except for Mr. Wet-my bed over here."

"I don't wet my bed!" Brad said.

"We've been looking for the ghost for the last two hours Will. Everytime we think we've found him. He steals a soul and leaves."

"Like you can do better." Birkin was upset.

"Actually I can."

Reactor Room, where Steve was

"Quit being a baby Brad and take one for the home team." Brad Vickers was stabding in the Reactor Room. This room is where the power for the Hive and Raccoon City is controlled. "Oh yeah and hold this sign."

Wesker hands a sign that says 'FREE SOUL' on it.

"If I survive this. I swear I will kill you." Brad threatened.

"Oh yeah right. That is if you survive." Wesker walked out of the Reactor Room and back to the Control Room where Aiken, Carlos and Birkin are waiting.

"Nice touch with the sign." Aiken said.

"Thanks, now when the ghost comes in. We seal off the Reactor Room and blow the ghost straight to Hell."

The ghost comes into the Reactor Room and the survivors watch Brad freak out on the monitor.

"Now!" Wesker ordered.

The doors to the Reactor Room close and the ghost begans to look around the room.

"Um Al, you do remember that we have a nuclear reactor and that if that blows, Raccoon City goes with it. It doesn't matter if the Ractor Room is sealed off."

"It doesn't!?" Wesker questioned. Raccoon City is shown and a second later it is wiped off the map, literally.

Hell

"Sure blame the captain for nuking Raccoon City." Wesker said to Brad, Carlos, Aiken and Birkin.

---

**Author's Comments:** Well here is the first chapter of Raccoon City 2004. As you noticed, they are all in the Hive from the Resident Evil movies. You see Sealab 2021 is set in Sealab and I needed a lab in Raccoon City. The Hive was the obivious choice. The Hive in this fic is composed of many Hives, each Hive has it's own number. Well give a good review.


	2. Wesker saves Christmas

Resident Evil and all it's characters is owned by Capcom.

**Wesker saves Christmas**

The Hive main control room

_Now we begin this story. The story of the man who saved Christmas in the very place it began. With the main character, Albert Wesker. Here is the story of how Wesker saved Christmas._

Wesker is seen in the Hive's control room. Eating a bunch of cookies that Brad, Steve and the other pansies of the Hive have left for Santa Claus. Wesker likes to call them pansies for some reason. Looks like Jolly Old Saint Nick won't be getting his favorite treat. That's ok, he's bound to be full of cookies and milk when he arrives at the Hive.

Suddenly the alarm sounds. Wesker walks over to the control room where Aiken sits and presses a few buttons. There on the screen was Santa himself.

"A intruder!" Wesker states. "I have to get rid of the intruder!"

Santa was walking down the halls towards the control room; singing the song Jingle Bells. Where Wesker and the Christmas tree is located. Unfortunately he stops when he sees Wesker holding a shotgun.

"Freeze bitch and prepare to die!" Wesker orders.

"Now, now Wesker. You've been a very naughty..." Santa begins to say but is shot in the face at point blank range. Wesker does a little happy dance before expecting the body. When he does though; he realizes who he had just killed.

"Uh oh, the pansies will be upset if they see this. I better hide the body."

Just then Brad Vickers is down the hall and looky groggy. He can't really see Wesker and Santa's dead rotting corpse. Wesker sees him and sits Santa up. Then hides behind it. Just as Brad walked up.

"Santa? Why are you on the floor?" Brad asks.

"Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas Brad!" Wesker said doing a very crappy impression of Santa. "I just slipped and fell. This is a very waxy floor. Now go to bed before I take back all your presents."

"Eep!" Brad runs back to his living quarters. When Brad is out of Wesker's view he gets up from behind the body and drags it into a supply closet. Before Wesker decides to close the door. He gets a change of heart. Albert takes off Santa's coat and hat. Then puts them on. Then goes to the parking garage where the sleigh is parked. As he nears the sleigh one of the reindeer farts.

"What did you have to eat Rudolph?" Wesker asks the reindeer. The reindeer just glares at him. Wesker takes a look at the name tag on the collar. It's says 'COMET'.

"Oh sorry, Comet." Wesker hopped into the sleigh and found a laptop on board. "So the fat man finally got in touch with the twenty-first century."

Wesker looks through the list and finds out what the pansies wanted for Christmas. He grabs the big bag in the back and goes back to the control room.

_After he set out the employee's presents. Including his own. Wesker set out to save Christmas. Whether he liked it or not. But he liked the experience. He was so excited that when he got to San Fransico Bay. He fell off the sleigh._

"Oh (bleep)!!!!!!!!!!!!" Wesker shouted as he fell off the sleigh and landed with a resounding splash.

_Let's not forget what happened to him along the way._

Wesker is seen falling off the roofs of a couple of houses. Then he gets kicked in the groin by Dancer. Then finally he is running out of a house that belongs to a Umbrella scientist and his family. Unfortunately the scientist has a Cerabus for a pet. It chases Wekser out of the house through the chimney. Wesker quickly gets in the sleigh and takes off.

_As time went on he got beat up, but let's not focus on the bad. Let's focus on the good. He gave two Uzis to Colette. A cure to Diabetes to Emma. A new laptop for Bonnie. A basketball for Ivor. Some new shoes for Maria. A barbie doll for Becca. A Sora from Kingdom Hearts plushie for Ginger Ninja. Finally a lot of money and a Xbox for GenerationX7. Yet despite all of this his trip has to end. Luckily it won't end with him going to prison. No Wesker finished his trip and went back to the Hive. He killed all the reindeer and cooked them for Christmas dinner. He cooked them over the sleigh which he set a blaze. The next morning..._

Everyone sat around the mess hall eating the reindeer and other food for Christmas dinner. Brad and the other 'pansies' were talking about what they got for Christmas.

"Hey Brad. Let me show you the Gamecube I got." Steve Burnside said. He and Brad left the mess hall. As they walked through the halls; they began to smell something foul from a supply closet.

"What's that smell?" Brad asks.

"Don't know. Let's check it out." Steve replies. They open the closet in question and to their horror. Is the decaying body of Santa Claus.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Back in the mess hall...

"Got to go." Wesker says as he leaves Jill and Chris. Whom Wesker was talking to.

"What the crap?" Chris asks Jill.

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!

Author's Comment: If you must know those names that are mentioned above are original characters that belong to Ginger Ninja. Before I get off of here. I would like to thank Luke De Ayora, a animator for for coming up with the flash How Luke Saved Christmas. That flash gave me inspiration to write this as a episode of Raccoon City 2004. I also would like to mention this is the last espisode for 2004. Next episode you read. This fic will be renamed Raccoon City 2005. Unless I change my mind at the last second. Can you believe that this is replacing the old second episode I had written? Don't worry after this one I've got a Silent Hill/Resident Evil crossover episode for you. In fact. Let's take a look at it now. See what we got. Actually let's take a look at the next couple episodes I have planned.

Episode 3: Silent Hill meet Raccoon City. Raccoon City meet Silent Hill.

Summary: When Wesker joins the Silent Hill cult. Strang things happen. The Hive is filled with fog and monster keep killing the employees of this underground lab. It's up to Carlos, Henry Townsend, Harry Mason and Heather Mason to save the day.

Episode 4: Dawn of the Robot

Summary: Rival company RoboCorp has put a monkey brain into a robot body. This gets the attention of the underground Umbrella lab, as Aiken and the rest talk about brains and robot bodies. As they talk RoboCorp's new line of zombie brains in robot zombies has broken loose and are attacking Raccoon City.

Episode 5: We're gonna need a Montage

Summary: Since Albert Wesker is on probation with the United States government. Wesker has to be watched like a hawk and follow strict guidelines in order to be the commanding officer in the Hive. Plus so Umbrella doesn't get shut down if a few zombies or other B.O.W.s escape and wreck havoc on Raccoon City again. Enter Amanda, a Military Police officer in the Army and her husband. When her husband is killed by a horde of zombies that escaped. She vows revenge, but she can't kill a zombie thr correct way. Only Tim can show her the way through a montage. Featuring music by South Park creator Trey Parker.

Episode 6: What about my freaking needs!

Summary: Amanda and her husband have a argument and decide to stay apart for a while. Aiken gives advice to Amanda and does her hair. Her husband stays with Carlos and drink that is chilled in a toilet. A toilet that is in his room. Tim has feelings for Amanda, but is to shy to admit them. Do I trouble here?

That's all for now. Have a nice and safe holiday. I'll see you next year when this fic will be called Raccoon City 2005. Happy holidays to all of my fans.


	3. Silent Hill meet Raccoon City Raccoon Ci...

Resident Evil and all it's characters is owned by Capcom. Silent Hill is owned by Konami.

**Author's Note:** Warning this chapter may be short, but I promise I will make it as funny as I can. I'm also hurrying up with this chapter. Because Adult Swim has said that Sealab 2021 has ended. When there are rumors flying around that there are 13 episodes that were supposed to be released sometime in the near future. I'll keep checking as many Adult Swim fan sites as I can until I can find a official press release that Sealab 2021 has indeed ended. Yet Adult Swim and William's Street did a joke saying that Aqua Teen Hunger Force has ended, but that was a joke to get more people to watch ATHF. More in my Author's Comment at the end of this episode.

**Silent Hill meet Raccoon City. Raccoon City meet Silent Hill.**

Carlos wakes and the first thing he notices is the fog inside his room. It was so dense that he couldn't even see his hand in front of his face. Carlos lights a match and finds himself face to face with a Pyramid Head, a monster from Silent Hill. Only Carlos didn't know that.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Carlos screams and he pulls out a Desert Eagle and blows the Pyramid Head's head off. Carlos pushes the body off him and gets out of bed. His clothes are a pair of green camouflage pants, white socks and a olive green t-shirt. Carlos grabs a few ammo clips, his lighter, checks to see if any monsters are around and finally he leaves his room. He makes his way to the Hive's control room.

"I'm telling you Brad. I have no clue where this fog came from." Richard Aiken, the Hive's communications officer said. "Look just grab a gun and head towards the control room. There is no fog here."

"But, but..." Brad says frantically.

"Don't worry Brad. If you have a gun with you. The big bad monsters won't harm you. Instead you'll scare them because your so big and bad with your huge gun. Hurry find the biggest gun you can find and make your way to the control room."

"Thanks for the boost of confidance Richie!" Brad says in happiness as he terminates transmission.

"I swear that chicken can be brave if he holds a firearm." Aiken says to himself. Carlos walks into the control room amazed by the room having no fog.

"There's no fog in here." Carlos says.

"Yeah there ain't Carlos. There are no monsters either. We believe your Lord Jesus Christ is protecting us. Since Wesker moved everything in the chapel in here. Except the pews."

Carlos sees the Holy Bible that was in front of the chapel, the alters, the priest's podium and enough holy water to fill a Olympic sized swimming pool in water jugs.

"Father, your okay!" Carlos says as he hugs the priest.

"God bless you Carlos. I've always known Wesker was evil monster."

"Well now we have to wait for the other survivors." Aiken says.

After about twenty minutes of waiting. Chris Redfield, Claire Redfield, Barry Burton, Brad Vickers and a few more people arrived.

"Okay, now that we're all here. Well most of us. We need to decide if we must stop Wesker or blow up the Hive." Aiken says.

"Blow up the Hive?" Chris exclaims. "Are you nuts Aiken? We do that and the whole city blows up too!"

"Damn I forgot about the whole nuclear reactor thing."

Harry Mason steps forward. "I'm Harry Mason and I've dealt with these freaks before. I do believe that Wesker is going to help resurrect the Silent Hill god Sammael."

Everyone was silent. Then Carlos steps up and knocks Aiken aside. "People, we have to stop Wesker and this Sammael. Okay I'll take you two and Brad." Carlos said as he picked Jill, Henry Townsend and Brad.

"What are we going to do?" Brad asks with a whimper.

"We're going to find Wesker and ask him why he's doing this. Grab some super soakers filled with holy water and let's go."

After loading up, the four left the control room. Ironically they're wearing the uniforms of the Space Marines from the movie Aliens. Jill, however, looks more like a femal rambo. She has on green camouflage pants and a olive green shirt. Along with a red bandana around her head. All four of them are holding super soakers filled with holy water. Plus

"Anything yet Brad?" Carlos asked his chicken friend. Brad checks a motion detector that he is holding.

"We're getting one reading. It's heading this way. We're going to die!" Brad exclaimed.

"No we're not. We can do this."

"It's coming this way! It's about ten steps in front of us!"

"If it weren't for this fog we would've seen it by now." Henry said. Just then a teddy bear hoped into their view.

"Aww, it's a teddy bear." Jill said. Then then bear showed off his claws and razor sharp teeth. It let out a loud growl and charged them.

"Shoot it!" Carlos ordered and they all sprayed the demonic stuffed animal with holy water, till it burst into flame.

"Everybody alright?" Carlos asked.

"I need a change of underwear. I just went poo-poo in my undies." Brad said.

Everyone slowly edged away from Brad. They continued further into the Hive. A door opened up a crack to reveal a pair of two glowing red eyes. They were the eyes of Albert Wesker.

"They killed Teddy? I must kill them for the sake of Teddy!" Wesker said before closing the door. The team moved closer and closer to the door where Wesker was hiding. When they did get there, Wesker popped out of his hiding place.

"What the hell?" Jill said

"He didn't summon Sammael! He fused WITH Sammael!" Henry stated. Indeed Wesker had fused with the god of the Silent Hill cult. Wesker had black wings sticking out of his back.

"Open fire!" Carlos said as he primed his super soaker and unloaded holy water on Wesker. The other three soon joined in.

"I SHALL AVENGE TEDDY!" Wesker growled in a demonic growl. He started hurling fireballs at the four heros. Only to be burned by the holy water soon afterwards.

"I think it's over finally. Everyone alright? Brad?" Carlos asked and the other two looked around. Brad was sucking on his thumb and lying in a fetal position in a puddle of urine. His urine to be exact.

"Well lets go home." Carlos said. "Could someone drag Wesker's still breathing body to the infirmary?"

**One week later**

Wesker, still fused with Sammael, walked into the control room.

"I'm back bitches!" Wesker shouted. Then Carlos walks up to Wesker holding a squirt gun.

"Um yeah. I would close my eyes now. This is going to hurt a lot." Carlos then fired the squirt gun filled with holy water and Wesker was set ablaze.

**Author's Comment: How many of you saw last night's episode of Sealab 2021? The episode titled 'A Legacy of Laughter'? Well if you did then after the show ended, the people at Adult Swim has announced that Sealab 2021 has ended. I don't know whether this is true or not. I don't believe those messages in between the comedy shows anyway. There has been rumors of 13 new episodes of Sealab 2021. Now if they decided to end the show, would that mean that those new episodes were a waste of money to buy from William's Street? I'll continue to find news on this and tell you guys. Because this fic depends heavily on Sealab 2021. It's my parody fic of the series and without Sealab 2021. This fic wouldn't have gotten off the ground. I'll find out more. Adult Swim tends to joke a lot. There was never a official press release that they were going to end Sealab 2021. So I think this is one big joke. Maybe they are preparing for next year's April Fool's Day. Who knows. For now here is a look at the upcoming episode. I've decided to change future episodes. So the episode list I gave you in Chapter 2 will not be used. But most of those episodes will be used, just not in the order I've put them in.**

**Episode 4: New police chief, more problems**

**Summary: There is a law in Raccoon City. It states that if a police officer employed in any police department in the United States has been employed there for a year, he or she can run for police chief of Raccoon City. This spells bad news for Brian Irons and a few employees of the Hive, who comes from election opponent's hometown. Even the entire Hive faculity and staff aren't safe from this woman. Will Iron's be re-elected?**

**Episode 5: Nothing is gonna stand in our way! Wanna bet?**

**Summary: Two Iraqi insurgants plan on using biological weapons to win back Iraq and eliminate the United States Armed Forces from their country. Since they don't have any bio weapons of their own in Iraq. Why not go to the U.S. and steal them from the underground Raccoon City laboratory the Hive? Sounds good, but just one problem. Everybody's favorite S.T.A.R.S. stalking tyrant Nemesis is the night watchman in Hive 8, or as the B.O.W. R&D section. The only thing blocking these terrorists and bringing fear to the people of Iraq is a seven behemoth from a research lab. Things will get interesting.**

**Episode 6: New arrivals and robot zombies**

**Summary: Wesker is informed by Alfred Ashford that two soldiers from the U.S. Army are going to be stationed at the Hive, part of the terms that Umbrella and the govenrment agreed on. The newly wedded couple from the Army will bring problems to the outcasts of the Hive. Plus a few employees talk about robots with zombie brains inside of them. This gets them to talk about putting their brains into robot bodies. To make matters worse, the robot zombies has escaped and are invading Raccoon City. Who will save the outcasts of the Hive? Who will stop the robot zombies? Will I ever stop asking questions? I'll answer the last one. Nope!**

**Episode 7: Wargames- Season One Finale**

**Summary: In the season one finale, everyone is excited about the annual Wargames day. The day when the Hive is shut down and the entire Hive, excluding bioweapons, play a all day long game of paintball. With two sides picked out and stiff competition. It'll be a good game for sure.**

**Episode 8: New captain- Season Two Premire**

**Summary: Wesker and a small army of Umbrella's most deadliest monsters are sent to help stop the insurgants in Iraq. Leaving the Hive captainless. Who will the new captain be?**

**Thats all I'm putting up for now. These episodes are final. They will appear in that order.**


	4. Those are some ticked off turkeys

Resident Evil is owned by Capcom. Sealab 2021 is owned by Williams Street.

**Author's Note: This is Raccoon City's Thanksgiving episode. Also there will be two more chapters after this. They'll be the last of this season.**

**Chapter 4: Those are some ticked off turkeys**

It's another quiet day in the Hive. Wait, did I just say quiet?

"Oh no!" Steve said from the reactor room. "The generators are failing and I have no clue on how to fix them!"

Pretty soon everything went completely black. Only the emergency lights came on a few seconds later. In the command room, Wesker and Richard wondered what happened.

"What happened Aiken?" Wesker said.

"Um the power went out sir." Richard replied.

"Go find Steve, beat the crap out of him and tell him to fix the generators." Wesker ordered. Richard got out of his chair and left the room. Leaving Wesker alone by himself. Richard however walked only ten feet from the door before he heard a sound.

"That sounded like a turkey." Richard went to investigate. A second later he let out a blood curdling scream.

---

In Hive 8, William Birkin went to a bunch of holding pens with a shotgun. He had one of those flashlights that go on a hard hat. Only this one is around his head.

"Ok you turkeys' from Hell. Prepare to eat buckshot." Birkin gasped when he saw the doors open and no turkey in sight. "Uh oh."

The next second Birkin was running down the halls with shotgun still in hand, screaming. "WWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSKKKKKKKEEEEEERRRRRRRR!"

Wesker was still standing in the control room when Birkin ran in and caught his breath.

"What now Will?" Wesker asked. "Can't you see I'm enjoying the quiet and darkness?"

"Sorry old buddy of mine, but we have a emergency." Birkin gasped. "Remember those turkeys' that I gave to charity for Thanksgiving?"

"Yes and we delivered them yesterday. What's your point?"

"Well Wesker, if you must know, about ten turkeys' were removed from the turkey's that were killed, plucked and donated. Those turkeys' that were removed ate the samples of Las Plagas that Ada Wong gave to me. So you're thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I think so Will." Wesker takes off his sunglasses to clean them. "But where are we going to find that many dancing albino Eskimo midgets?"

Birkin slaps Wesker a couple of times. "Get serious Wesker. Those Las Plagas infected turkeys have been let loose when the power went out. They can be anywhere in the Hive!"

"As soon as Richard comes back. We'll find the turkeys from the safety of this control room."

"He could be dead. Didn't you even consider it since the power is still off?"

Wesker looks around at the emergency lights in the control room and swears under his breath when he realizes that Birkin is right. "Okay let's check the monitor. Maybe the emergency generators have finally kicked in."

Wesker presses the power button on the monitor, where Richard used to sit. He was in luck because the monitor came to life. "I know they're out there somewhere."

---

Forest was in the showers, the only source of light was of course, the emergency lights. He is also singing a Adam Sandler song.

"Gobble gobble goo and gobble gobble giggle. My brother likes to masturbate with baby oil." he sang. Then he heard a gobbling sound and turned around. Behind him was one of the infected turkeys. This one had glowing red eyes. He was joined by other turkeys, that had the same eyes. "Do you like to masturbate with baby oil too?"

The turkey glared at him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

---

Wesker was checking in with Kenneth and Brad, who were in a room that is flooded for some reason. The water is waist deep.

"We haven't seen any turkeys here." Kenneth said. Then Wesker noticed the water is yellow.

"Ken, may I ask why the water is a pale yellow?"

Kenneth looked around and saw that Brad has wet his pants. "Damn it Brad. That's sick!"

"Sorry Ken." then Brad was pulled under and the water turned red.

"Okay the water is red now." Wesker said. "What's going on Ken."

Kenneth knew what was going to happen. "Oh crap."

The he was pulled under and killed.

---

"We can safely assume everyone is dead or going to die as turkey feed." Birkin said.

"Yes we can." Wekser said. "If we can get to the reactor room first."

The two have left the control room and are headed to the reactor room. As they're walking there, they feel a small tremor. Then another tremor and then another.

"What was that just now?" Wesker had to ask at the most inapproiate time. Because a giant turkey, named El Gigante Turkey broke through the wall.

"Holy crap!"

"RUN!" Birkin shouted.

They ran while being chased by the El Gigante Turkey. Eventually to the reactor room.

"The power switch must be here somewhere." Birkin looked at the switch's and buttons.

"Why are we trying to restore power?" Wesker asked as he looked for the power button.

"Because Las Plagas is noctural. So naturally they'll be dormant in the light."

"Oh..." Wesker found a button that was flashing red. "What's this button do?"

Wesker pressed the button and Birkin looked at Wesker in surprise.

"Tell me you didn't just press that button."

"So what if I did?" Wesker said as alarms went off.

**"The self destruct button has been pressed. Please put your head in between your legs and kiss your ass goodbye."**

"Oh s---."

Raccoon City was destroyed...again.

**Author's Comment: Sorry if this wasn't any good. I wanted to get it up ASAP. So enjoy this chapter. The next three will be the second Christmas episode, a regular episode and the New Years Eve episode. They're not going to be in that order.**


	5. The Tyrant that Slayed Christmas

Resident Evil is owned by Capcom. Sealab 2021 is owned by Williams Street.

**Author's Note: This is the first of three chapters in the first season of Raccoon City 2005. After this the new season starts in 2006. Though it may be a few days after Christmas. I'm still posting a Christmas chapter. Think of it as a After Christmas Sale. Something like that. I'm trying to quote my friend BKelly95 here. By the way, you may not care to hear this, but I got Resident Evil 4 for Christmas. So I'll be wasting a lot of my time for a while. I'm writing the first part of the two part New Year's Eve special. Hopefully that will be up a few minutes or so after midnight. If not then tomorrow.**

**Chapter 5: How the Tyrant slayed Christmas...sort of**

Wesker walks through the hallways of the underground Umbrella lab, known as the Hive. This underground lab built like a bees hive and each section named as a Hive, instead of sections. If it is any wonder why the different areas of the Hive were given the name Hive. It's because Wesker called everyone to a meeting when the Hive first opened. There he had everybody throw a different name into a hat. For some reason, Wesker didn't like the name Section.

Anyway, Wesker walks through the hallways of Hive 1. Heading towards the main control room where S.T.A.R.S. Bravo teams communications expert, Richard Aiken, worked. Richard's job was always the eyes and ears of the Hive.

Wesker walks in to see Richard working in a not so happy mood. It's Christmas Eve and he should be wrapping Christmas presents. Instead he along with everyone else is working.

"Merry Christmas!" Richard exclaims to a grumbling Wesker.

"Bah Humf---!" Wesker exclaimed.

"It's Bah Humbug." Richard corrected. Richard had the news. Which is giving a pretty shocking news report. So to speak.

"Today, Tiny Tim was mauled by Santa Claus." the anchorman said. "Reports have been coming in that a seven foot tall fat man dressed as Santa Claus, with claws sticking out of his right hand has been attacking children and their families. Reports also claim that this the work of the Umbrella Corporation and that someone in Umbrella is being a bit to lazy."

"Whoa Captain." Richard says. "Talk about a weird way to bring in the holiday season. It sounds like this Santa Claus is a Tyrant. What do you think?"

"I think people are paranoid." Wesker replies. "It seems that someone is killing the children and the families. Not one of our Tyrants."

"Well look at the time. It's time for my hour long break." Richard gets up and leaves. He walks down to a secret area in Hive 6. Hive 6 is full of jerks and Wesker doesn't like them. So he never comes to this Hive. Which would make it the ideal location for a secret meeting among the Hive employees.

"What's the password?" asked Enrico, who chose to keep watch at the door.

"Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Wesker smells." Richard replied.

Enrico unlocked the door for Richard and he entered. He sits down and Enrico steps away from the door since Richard was the last one to enter.

"May I have your attention please?" William Birkin said.

"No." Chris Redfield joked.

"We've gathered here because of Wesker's lack of Christmas Spirit." Birkin said. "We need to come up with a way of getting some of that Christmas Spirit into him."

"I watched this shortly lived program a few years ago." Joseph Frost said. "Where the animals stole the Christmas Cheer from the host of the show. Then snorted it like it was cocaine after they made the stuff into a powder."

"Oh yeah, TV Funhouse." Carlos Olivera said. "I used to love that show."

"Well that could work." Birkin thought about it for a second. "Let's do it! We now nedd someone with a s---load of Christmas Cheer to drain from their system."

Just then Brad Vickors burst throught door wearing a Santa hat. "Merry Christmas!"

Everybody smiled and stared at him.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" Brad got a little scared when they all walked towards him. "Mommy..."

Later Richard returned to his station and saw Wesker still there. Watching the monitors, looking none at all happy.

"I saw you at that meeting Richard." Wesker said. "You can't hide from all the security cameras placed all throughout the Hive."

Richard was speechless. "Well I... Look at that smudge on the upper right corner of that monitor."

"I don't see any..." Richard then knocks Wesker out with a metal coffee pot by the monitors. "Nighty Night..."

Wesker woke up a hour later and found he was strapped to a chair in Brikin's Hive 8 lab. "When I get out of these steel straps! I'm gonna...!"

"You're in no position to do anything of the sort." Birkin said as Carlos, Chris, Jill and Enrico stand behind the mad scientist. "Now time for your medicine."

Birkin injected a pink substance into Wesker and nothing happened. Well nothing happened for a minute till Wesker got stoned off of liquid Christmas cheer extracted from a drugged Brad.

Wesker bends the steel and frees himself. "Merry Christmas!"

"Well that worked better than I expected it to." Birkin said.

Over the next few hours Wesker had been doing things he normally wouldn't do around this time of the year. One thing he did was go caroling, but got sprayed in the face with pepper spray by a number of women. Who thought he was trying to attack them. Luckily he had his sunglasses on. Then he decorated the Christmas Tree. Things went south when he tried to put the angel on top of the really tall tree. He tried to put it on but the ladder fell backwards. Wesker jumped off the ladder and grabbed hold of the tree. Then the tree fell backwards, taking Wesker with it.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Wesker landed on the floor of the main control room and the tree landed on top of him.

The day went without any problems. Except when Richard went speechles as he saw the psycho Santa Claus breaking down the front door to the Hive. "Oh crap..."

Wesker and the others were getting drunk off of eggnog with alcohol. Including those who were to young to drink. Like Ashley Graham, Sherry Birkin, Lott and Lily.

"Let's throw up the booze we just drank!" Ashley exclaimed and the children began to vomit all of the spiked eggnog. Right over the mess hall floor. Pretty soon everybody was getting into the act. Then came Richard's voice.

"I hate to break up the contest to see who can vomit the best. But we have a intruder heading this way. Do you guys mind if you go and check it out?"

"Come on guys, it's probably nothing." Wesker said. They all followed him to the main hallway to find the intruder. They stopped once they saw him or it. It was a Tyrant wearing a Santa hat.

"Oh so that's why the media mistaken one of our Tyrants for Santa Claus." Chris said. "It's because of the hat."

"SANTA CLAUS!" Brad squealed as he jumped into the air.

"NO BRAD DON'T...!" Wesker tried to warn Brad, but it was too late. The Tyrant impaled Brad and tossed his dead body against the wall. The Tyrant let out a roar as it streched it's hands. Unfortunately it's clawed hand impaled the power box and it go electricuted. Killing the Tyrant. Wesker looked at the smoking corpse of the Tyrant.

"Now I never saw that one coming a mile away." he said.

---

Here we find out it was all a story being read by Wesker, in the main control room. He's sitting in a rocking chair with a blanket and a book.

"And that's the story of how the Grinch Stole Christmas." Wesker said with a smile. Chris looks a bit ticked off.

"God, you're an idiot!" Chris said.

**Author's Comment: Well this Christmas chapter may be late. Now all that's left will be the New Year's Eve special. Which will be two parts. The two chapters ill basically describe the history of the Hive and show a whole new side to the mansion and Raccoon City incidents.**


End file.
